The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for a copying machine, a printer and the like. More specifically, this invention relates to an image forming apparatus for installing a plurality of types of toner cartridges without confusing them in which different kinds of toner components are separately stored.
Generally, in an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine or a printer, toner replenishment is carried out by replaceable toner cartridges. The toner cartridges are designed into the shape which is adapted to a model of respective copying machine, printer and the like.
On the other hand, the kind of toner component is not limited to one but varies accordingly. Therefore, some features are adopted on the apparatus in order not to install a wrong toner cartridge by mistake when the type of toner component varies. For example, various shapes of coupling gears, which are arranged at an engagement portion of the toner cartridge and the body, are employed depending upon a model and specification. Another example is to provide a concavity and a convexity on the toner cartridge and the apparatus body respectively to fit each other. In the latter case, while the convexity is created on a toner hopper, for example, the concavity is created on the body side so that a body cover cannot be closed unless these parts fit together, thereby achieving a clarity in interrelationship between the toner cartridge and the compatible apparatus model therewith. Accordingly in the field, various shapes of the toner cartridges are being designed in accordance with an apparatus model or a toner component in order to prevent a wrong toner cartridge from being installed.
However, as mentioned above, if the shape and the like of the toner cartridge varies whenever the toner component varies, a different shape of the toner cartridge is required for each toner component, resulting in an increase in the number of the types of toner cartridges. Consequently, there arises a problem of tremendous amount of money required for development.
The object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus which achieves a cost reduction by reducing the number of the types of toner cartridges.
In order to accomplish the aforementioned object, according to the present invention, an image forming apparatus which is provided with replaceable toner cartridges comprises: an identification chip, which is arranged in the aforementioned toner cartridge and in which information to identify the type and the like of the toner cartridge is recorded, and an identifying means for identifying the type and the like of the toner cartridge by reading the information of the identification chip so as to determine the compatibility of the toner cartridge.
The constitution mentioned above enables the identifying means to read the information recorded in the identification chip, which is arranged in respective toner cartridges, so as to determine whether the toner cartridge is compatible with the image forming apparatus. Accordingly, when the identification chip, which responds to the difference of toner components, is arranged on the toner cartridges with the identical shape respectively, the compatibility of the toner cartridge with the apparatus is clearly determined. This reduces the number of the types of toner cartridges.
In the image forming apparatus mentioned above, it is desirable that the aforementioned identification chip is a magnetic chip made from magnetic powder.
This constitution enables the magnetic chip to record the identifying information by means of magnetism. The identifying means reads this magnetic identifying information so as to determine whether the toner cartridge is compatible with the image forming apparatus.
In the image forming apparatus mentioned above, it is desirable that the aforementioned identification chip is a magnetic chip, which is made from magnetic powder and non-magnetic powder compounded at an appropriate ratio at which a constant magnetic resistance is maintained.
This constitution enables the magnetic chip to record the identifying information by means of magnetic resistance. The identifying means detects this magnetic resistance so as to determine whether the toner cartridge is compatible with the image forming apparatus.
In the image forming apparatus mentioned above, the identifying means comprises a magnetic sensor for detecting magnetic resistance without contacting with the identification chip.
This constitution enables the magnetic sensor to detect magnetic resistance without contacting with the identification chip. The identification chip here is configured to a predetermined magnetic resistance for the magnetic sensor to detect, thereby contributing to a simple construction and assembly of the apparatus. Furthermore, as the magnetic sensor detects magnetic resistance without contacting with the identification chip, a prolonged use does not cause abrasion and the like, thus assuring a stable functionality and improved reliability.
It is desirable that the magnetic sensor verifies whether the magnetic resistance detected thereby is higher than or equal to the predetermined level so as to determine whether the toner cartridge has been installed to the apparatus.
The above constitution enables an easy and accurate determination of the magnetic sensor about the installation of the toner.
It is desirable that the magnetic sensor verifies whether the magnetic resistance detected thereby is higher than or equal to the predetermined level and within the range of criterion so as to determine whether the aforementioned toner cartridge is compatible with the apparatus.
The above constitution enables the magnetic sensor to determine that the toner cartridge has been installed to the image forming apparatus when the magnetic resistance detected by the magnetic sensor is higher than or equal to the predetermined level, and further determines that the installed toner cartridge is compatible with the apparatus when the magnetic resistance detected by the magnetic sensor is within the range of criterion. Accordingly an easy and accurate determination of the magnetic sensor about the installation of the toner cartridge and compatibility thereof with the image forming apparatus could be achieved.